The Best Thing
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, here we go. Sorry it suxs but I wrote it at midnight. But, anyway, I dislike song fics. So whadda I do? Go and write on to Savage Garden's The Best Thing


O.K, sorry but I had to write this. This is a song fic to Savage Gardens  
The best thing. So sit back, relax and read the fic.   
  
*Never wanted to fly,  
never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to say what you mean to me.  
Never wanted to run,  
frightened to believe,  
You're the best thing about me.*  
  
"So, when are you going to dump her?" Tai asked casually, leaning against the tree. "Some time this week." Matt answered, absentmindedly gazing off into space.  
  
It was after school, and the 2 best friends were hanging out at the park.  
  
"Well, you gotta do it soon. People are starting to think you actually like Sora." Tai warned him. "Do you think you actually might like her?"  
  
* Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry*  
  
Matt sighed. "Tai, it's simple science. We date for about 2 weeks, then our instincts tell us to dump them, we do and move on. It's simple. Tai raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
*Stuck in a maze, searching for a way to........*  
  
Matt sighed again. He wanted a way out. He didn't know, he really didn't want to dump Sora, but he didn't want to be stuck at one place. But there was something about her, he could trust her with anything, she was always open, kind, and understanding....  
  
*Shut down, turn around, feel the ground beneath me...*  
  
"Matt? Wakey wakey." Tai exclaimed, snapping his fingers infront of Matts eyes. "What?" He asked, coming out of his trance. "C'mon! You are nearing you third week of the relationship! You gotta dump her man!!!" He exclaimed. Matt nodded his head. This was no time for wasting time. If he wanted to get on with his life, and still be popular then he had to dump Sora.  
  
*You're so close, where do you end, where do I begin....*  
  
"Sora, can I tell you something?" Matt asked. "Sure!" She replied cheerfully.  
  
'Always a happy smile on her face. Ready to help anyone... always there, beautiful, smart, althetic. And I'm about to....'  
  
*Always pushing and pulling....*  
  
'Matt! Don't do it!' Part of him urged. 'Just go on! Your populairity is at stake!' Exclaimed another.  
  
*Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me*  
  
  
Matt swallowed hard. "Sora..." He looked down at the table of the restaurant. "I...... I want.....to.... break up with you." He said slowly.   
  
"Hm. Bye Matt." He looked up. She looked plain, bored, as if she knew that it was gonna happen. Then she walked out of the restaurant. Out of his life......  
  
*I'm in a daze, stumbling bewildered,  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
you and I, roller coaster riding love*  
  
"Matt! Pay attention!" The teacher exclaimed, slamming her ruler on her desk. "Yeah, whatever." Matt said depressingly.   
  
The break up with Sora had taken a bigger toll on him then expected. He missed her smiles, he touch, her embrace, her everything!!! He couldn't take it! He needed her!!!  
  
* You're the center of adrenaline,  
and I'm begining to understand.*  
  
Matt sighed as he pushed himself away form his desk. He couldn't concentrate. He had learned something thought. The hearty was something delicate, not to be tampered with. But he had done that so many times, to so many girls, now he knew how they felt. And he didn't like it.  
  
*Never wanted to fly,  
never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to say what you mean to me.  
Never wanted to run,  
frightened to believe,  
you're the best thing about me.*  
  
Matt laid awake in bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe that he had dumped someone like her, just because it wasn't cool to date for more then 2 weeks.. How could he be so stupid?! He cursed himself. He had never even tried to tell anyone what he really felt for her, just because of popularity. Damn them! It was all their fault! Those were his thought. But he knew it wasn't true. He had done this to himself.  
  
*Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire,  
these are the things, I would do for love*  
  
"Have you seen Sora?" Matt asked Tai. Tai frowned.   
  
"No, But didn't you break up with her already?" He asked. Matt nodded. "Then why do you need to see her?"  
  
"I made a mistake." Matt said, then ran off in pursuit of Sora.  
  
*Farewell piece of mind, kiss goodbye to reason....*  
  
"Hey! Jessica! Have you seen Sora?" Matt ran up to the blond. "Yeah. But she doesn't want to see you." She sneered. He suddenly felt hurt. More then he had ever felt. His face must have shown it.  
  
"Why? Her exact words were 'He's picked me off too. I'm just another loser. As far as I'm concerned, Matt can go to hell. I swear he's dated half the female population already. He just uses girls, so I swear I will never go near him again."" She told him.   
  
Matt felt his heart break. He felt like his world was rumbling down, and he had no reason to live."Oh, thanks." He knew he'd have to make a desperate move if he wanted Sora back that badly....  
  
*Up is down, the impossible occurs each day.*  
  
  
Matt sighed as it was his turn for the usage of the mic. He was an M.C in an assembly, and he knew what he was going to do. Strangely, Sora was the other person picked. This would make it alot harder.  
  
*This intoxication thrills me,  
I only pray it doesn't kill me.*  
  
"Now,' Matt tore his script. "Grade 7's that sucked shit. I haven't seen a worse performance in my life." The entire school laughed. Except for the teachers. They looked about ready to kill.  
  
"Now for something important. I want to say something to Sora Takenouchi." The entire crowd gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sora hissed. I sighed.   
  
*Never wanted to fly,  
never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to say what you mean to me.  
Never wanted to run,  
frightened to believe,  
You're the best thing about me.*  
  
"I'm sorry about blowing you off. I know, I have dated alot, and dumped alot, but I never want to dump you. Not really. I only did it because people considered it 'uncool' to date for more then 2 weeks max. Now, I realize what a fool I was, blowing you off for other people. Will you date me again?"   
  
*You're the center of adrenaline,  
and I'm beginning to understand....  
You could be the best thing about me*  
  
The entire audience was silent. No one was moving or breathing. The teachers weren't even going up to strangle Matt. They just watched intently. What would happen?  
  
  
  
Sora had her head in her hands. "Sora?" Matt whispered/ Sora looked up with tears in her eyes. "How can I trust you? You've been known to cheat and lie, and I don't know." She whispered back sadly.  
  
*Never wanted to fly,  
never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to say what you mean to me.  
Never wanted to run,  
frightened to believe,  
You're the best thing about me.*  
  
Matt had never wanted anything so bad in his entire life. All he wanted to do was hold her until the tears, and uncertainty went away. "Please.." He begged. There was no reply. Matt felt the tears start to force themselves upon the barriers of his eyes.  
  
"O.K." She said. "I guess I can give you another chance." The entire gymnasium arose in cheers as Matt went over, scooped Sora up, and kissed her passionately on her lips.  
*********************************  
Sorry, lame. I know, But I had to do a song fic to Best Thing since I got the Savage Garden c.d and it's midnight so give me a break.   
  
d/c: I don't own digimon or savage garden, or any of their songs.  
  
  



End file.
